Feats List
Alert Always on the lookout for danger, you gain the following benefits: * You gain a +5 bonus to initiative. * You can’t be surprised while you are conscious. * Other creatures don’t gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being hidden from you. Athlete You have undergone extensive physical training to gain the following benefits: * Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you are prone, standing up uses only 5 feet of your movement. * Climbing doesn’t halve your speed. * You can make a running long jump or a running high jump after moving only 5 feet on foot, rather than 10 feet. Actor Skilled at mimicry and dramatics, you gain the following benefits: * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You have advantage on Charisma (Deception) and Charisma (Performance) checks when trying to pass yourself off as a different person. * You can mimic the speech of another person or the sounds made by other creatures. You must have heard the person speaking, or heard the creature make the sound, for at least 1 minute. A successful Wisdom (Insight) check contested by your Charisma (Deception) check allows a listener to determine that the effect is faked. Charger When you use your action to Dash, you can use a bonus action to make one melee weapon attack or to shove a creature. If you move at least 10 feet in a straight line immediately before taking this bonus action, you either gain a +5 bonus to the attack’s damage roll (if you chose to make a melee attack and hit) or push the target up to 10 feet away from you (if you chose to shove and you succeed). Crossbow Expert Thanks to extensive practice with the crossbow, you gain the following benefits: * You ignore the loading quality of crossbows with which you are proficient. * Being within 5 feet of a hostile creature doesn’t impose disadvantage on your ranged attack rolls. * When you use the Attack action and attack with a onehanded weapon, you can use a bonus action to attack with a loaded hand crossbow you are holding. Defensive Duelist Prerequisite: Dexterity 13 or higher When you are wielding a finesse weapon with which you are proficient and another creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your AC for that attack, potentially causing the attack to miss you. Dual Wielder You master fighting with two weapons, gaining the following benefits: • You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand. • You can use two-weapon fighting even when the onehanded melee weapons you are wielding aren’t light. • You can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. Dungeon Delver Alert to the hidden traps and secret doors found in many dungeons, you gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) checks made to detect the presence of secret doors. * You have advantage on saving throws made to avoid or resist traps. * You have resistance to the damage dealt by traps. * You can search for traps while traveling at a normal pace, instead of only at a slow pace. Durable Hardy and resilient, you gain the following benefits: * Increase your Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you roll a Hit Die to regain hit points, the minimum number of hit points you regain from the roll equals twice your Constitution modifier (minimum of 2). Elemental Adept Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell When you gain this feat, choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. Spells you cast ignore resistance to damage of the chosen type. In addition, when you roll damage for a spell you cast that deals damage of that type, you can treat any 1 on a damage die as a 2. You can select this feat multiple times. Each time you do so, you must choose a different damage type. Category:Feats